Warriors: What is a Star?
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: What is a Star? Have you ever wondered that? Have you wondered where Starclan prophecies come from? Have you wondered what happens to a faded cat? Well, here is my (RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff's) explanation of it. (Rated T because it's Warriors.)


**One-shot story. You will see soon enough...**

All my life, I've been more or less lonely. I watch over my kind, the cats. Being the first up in the sky and being the least remembered is a sorrowful burden.

Star.

That was my name.

And that was why people call the little shiny dots in the sky 'Stars'. It was my name. And that tiny little name kept me alive.

Starclan. I watch over Starclan. I am the one that gives them the prophecies. They have never met me, or seen me, let alone see a shadow or a figure of me.

The rogues, loners, kittypets, and any cat. I watch over them all. It is something that I love doing. Every cat in this world is my kin. Every cat is my kin and they are all kits to me.

No one knows exactly how long I've existed, but I've existed enough to see cats fade.

And even so, they do not truly fade. You take the appearances of two cats, merge them together or pick one of them, then you take their personalities and do the same. In truth, no two cats die twice, they just are reborn to one cat, usually a complete different cat all together.

The thing that intrigues me is that all cats look to me for the prophecies.

Yes, the clans aren't the only group of cats. It is obvious as the Tribe of Rushing Water exist, do they not? But there are many other groups of cats that abide by similar rules like the clans, but the clans are different all the same.

I think that the clans interest me the most is because of the complicated drama. The other groups have rules. They already have their life planned out. In the clans, the cats' lives are chosen the cats themselves, not the leader.

Not only that, but every clan meddles in other clans' and cats' business, especially Thunderclan.

Twolegs, upwalkers, nofurs, or humans. It doesn't matter what you call them, but I know them. Most are kind to cats. Some are cruel. Some are downright evil. Even through all that, those creatures have proven that they are like cats. They have lives. They have feelings. They have drama in their own lives. I don't understand them most of the time, but I can pick up on a few words occasionally and I guess what those creatures are doing.

Being the leader of all cats, being immortal, it gives me a curse and a burden. I see every cat fade and turn into another cat. Sometimes they become evil. Sometimes they are heroes. Sometimes they are traitors. Sometimes they are loyal. A traitorous cat could come from a loyal cat and an evil cat. It all depends on the life they live, and all of that is chance.

Starclan think that they have power. Starclan think that they give powers to cats. Wrong. I do. I decide the fate of every cat. I know what will happen in the future. Every single thing, but I ignore that feeling and watch it like I never expected it to happen.

It is a curse.

It is a gift.

No one knows. Not even me.

I don't know when I will uncover all I know to the cats that are the stars. If I do, they will tell their living kin, their living friends. That I cannot have. Eventually, I hope that they will prove to me that they can be trusted, but the time is not now. I'll have to wait. I have to wait so much longer. I know when the time is, and it is far, far away.

It is a curse.

It is a gift.

It is both.

No one remembers me, yet no one knows me.

Even though this may have made so many cats go crazy, I've learned to cope. I will no misuse the gift of this. I will not ignore the curse either. I must live with both. I must accept my fate as others have.

As many others have.

 **Did you like it? It's a bit deep, but I feel like this is how Starclan gets their prophecies and stuff. They can't just make it up, right? It's like there's a third party in an election and everyone ignores it, but knows it is there.**

 **Well, there's the story of Star. The cat that is remembered but forgotten.**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


End file.
